This invention relates to the application of ultrasonic waves for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes. The invention particularly relates to the application of ultrasonic waves for purposes of diagnosing disorders of the eye and treating such disorders by non-invasive ultrasonic treatment. In particular this application relates to transducers for performing such diagnosis and treatment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved transducer assembly which provides for application of both therapeutic and diagnostic ultrasonic waves to a human or animal body.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a transducer assembly wherein the therapeutic and diagnostic waves are directed substantially along a single axis.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a transducer assembly which includes a source of a light beam directed along the axis with the therapeutic and diagnostic ultrasonic beams.